Home
by Beijing Express
Summary: "You should come back to visit sometime." ― When Sora makes a quick stop to Twilight Town, a particular blonde from within gets a bit too emotional… • • Sora/Roxas • • FRIENDSHIP FIC. TWT.


**(A/N):** It is highly recommended that you read this fic in ½ alignment.

* * *

― •― ― •― ― •― ― •― ―• ―

» **H O M E** «

― •― ―• ― ―• ― ― •― ―• ―

"_You should come back to visit sometime."  
When Sora makes a quick stop to Twilight Town, a particular blonde from within gets a bit too emotional…  
Sora/Roxas FRIENDSHIP FIC; TWT._

• • ― ― ― ― ― ―• •

* * *

Dozens of light browned buildings whizzed past the train window as they became a collaboration of colors: tan, brown, golden yellow, and the occasional splotch of green from a tree.

A quiet brunette sullenly sat on one of the train's suede-covered seats. His head hung low and loose, as if in a deep slumber. His head lurched upward whenever the train hit a bump, and would then come back down, resuming his sloppy posture. His slouched body remained indefinitely still, with eyes closed and hands in their respective pockets.

As the train made a steady swerve on the aging tracks, the late afternoon glow illuminated the train-car. The bright reflection shined against the sleepy boy's brown hair, transforming its once darkly earthen color into a light woody shade. His tired eyes twitched from the glow and he slowly opened them.

He pushed himself upright and examined the empty train car, feeling a shiver of ghostly solitude.

"I guess nobody ever goes to the last stop," he sighed lazily, giving a taut yawn.

_Well, not a lot of people live there._

"Mm."

The brunette leaned back against the chair's comfy fabric as he rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping, anyway?" he asked aloud.

_I think for about an hour._

"Gosh, that's long!"

_Yeah. I thought you were never going to wake up!_

Although there weren't any other passengers in his train car, the brunette didn't realize that it was absolutely outrageous to be talking aloud to oneself – especially when no one could hear the echoing voice that replied from within his mind.

Then again, after the perilous dilemmas and contemplations that the young adolescent had undergone, speaking with the supernatural was completely normal.

_Hey, Sora?_ the voice piped.

"Yeah?"

_Thanks._

"For what?"

_For taking me back to Twilight Town._ There was a brief pause before the shy, reverberating voice continued. _I mean…with all that's happened, I thought I'd never be able to officially say good-bye to them._

"You don't have to thank me, Roxas," Sora cheerfully replied. "Besides, there was something that Kairi left there that she wants me to get for her. Looks like she's using me as her servant now, I guess."

There was a resonating noise of laughter.

_Sorry to hear that,_ Roxas snickered.

"Nah, it's what she does."

Sora put his head against the seat's headrest and looked up at the train-car's ceiling and let out a long sigh.

_Something wrong?_

"Well," Sora began, "I feel kind of awkward."

_Why's that?_

"Wouldn't you find it strange having someone in your head tell you what to say to their best friends?"

_Yeah, I guess I would, _Roxas answered, _But wouldn't you do anything to see your best friends?_

At this, there was a pause as an image of Riku and Kairi whizzed through Sora's mind. Come to think of it, he had made two excruciating journeys to find his friends after being separated by a calamity. It had taken lots of work and lots of hope, but he'd managed to see them in the end. And now he was back in paradise, happily living his life with the ones he loved. And here Roxas was, trapped within the catacombs of Sora's mind, where he couldn't truly reunite with his own friends.

Sora blinked and bit his lip.

"Now that you say that," he began to answer, "I guess it makes sense. A little bit, at least."

At that moment, the train had come to a complete stop and was soon followed with an earsplitting whistle that pierced the sky.

"Looks like we're here," Sora announced. He sat up straight and craned his neck to get a better view of the station.

_You know where to go, right? _the voice asked. There was a tinge of apprehension in his tone.

"Of course I do," the brunette replied. "I've been there before."

_Oh, that's right. Of course. I…forgot._

"No biggie," Sora said. He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Besides, you've been repeating the directions to me over and over again in my mind each day."

――――――――――――――――

――――――――

The Usual Spot hadn't changed a bit.

The musty green blanket that served as the entrance was as tattered and ragged as ever. The chain link fence surrounding the club was unlocked. Sora made his way inside the complex, making sure not to prick his fingers on the barbed black wire. When he arrived in front of the dark green blanket, he found himself taking a deep breath.

"Was that you?" Sora asked aloud.

_Y-Yeah. Sorry._

"Nervous?"

_Kind of._

"There's nothing to be worried about."

_I know, but…_

Roxas hesitated.

…_What if they don't remember me? What if they only remember you?_

Sora put a finger to his chin complacently.

"Hayner remembered you."

…_What?_

"I remember Hayner and his friends led me to the train station. He told me he didn't know why he was saying good-bye. He said he…just felt that he had to."

Sora brushed his cheek before he continued.

"…And then I remember crying."

Roxas did not answer.

"But, he said that I should come back and visit sometime."

There was a long wave of silence before Roxas continued.

_So…do you really think they'll…remember me?_

"It doesn't hurt to give it a try," he offered. A small, reassuring smile began to curl on the ends of his lips. "Besides, I'm sure they'd like you more than they'd like me."

Sora could feel a warm sensation gush throughout the veins in his body. Clearly, he had helped Roxas recover from his anxiety.

_Thanks, Sora._

――――――――――――――――

――――――――

"Who goes there?"

"Relax, Hayner. It's just Sora."

"Sora? _Here_?"

A heavyset boy perked up at the sight of a familiar spiky-haired figure, who had pulled the green blanket aside to step through.

"Hey, guys," Sora replied. He gave an awkward wave as he let go of the dusty blanket. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"We didn't think you'd actually come back," Hayner said with arms crossed. "But, since you're here, I guess you proved us wrong."

"Um, actually Hayner, '_we_' didn't think so," the brunette girl corrected. She turned to look at Sora with compassionate eyes. "Pence and I always thought he'd come back."

"Aw, whatever," Hayner sighed. "He's here. End of story."

"Well, what actually brought me back here was because my friend forgot something here," Sora said. He managed to muster a sheepish laugh. "S-Sorry…"

"Oh! You mean this?"

Pence rolled off the crate he'd been sitting on to walk over towards a small desk that lay below a dart wheel. He knelt down to open a small drawer and fished through its disorganized contents until he finally picked out a shiny silver bracelet.

"Yup! That's the one!"

"Here you go," Pence said as he lumbered over towards Sora to drop it into his hand. "I thought it ws Olette's, but she said it wasn't."

"I don't steal stuff, Pence," Olette objected, a little embarrassed by the chubby boy's comment. She stole a quick glance at Sora to make sure he wasn't getting any second thoughts.

"So is that what brought you back here? For you're girlfriend's trinket?" Hayner asked, with arms still crossed firmly across his chest. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his brunette acquaintance.

Sora could feel his face grow hot from Hayner's remark. He put a hand on the back of his head and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"W-Well…"

_Mention me, Sora!_

"Oh! Right! Roxas!" he blurted.

The three friends stood stationary, silently.

"…Who?"

Suddenly, Sora felt a pang of betrayal surge from the depths of his heart.

_They don't…remember me…_

"Roxas!" Sora reiterated. He waved his hands in the air like a flightless bird. He thought that somehow his useless hand motions would prod a memory or two from the three friends. "You know! You're friend?"

"…Who's Roxas?" Olette inquired. "I've never heard of him before."

_DiZ was right. They wouldn't remember me…_

"Roxas!" Sora hollered once more.

The gang flinched at Sora's sudden ferocity and frustration.

"C'mon, you guys! You've got to remember-!"

"We said we don't know any 'Roxas' or whatever," Hayner snapped. "Leave it at that."

Sora looked over at an annoyed Hayner. His hopeful eyes trailed over to look at a confused Pence and then a concerned Olette. His shoulders slumped out of exasperation and disappointment. He closed his eyes and heaved a depressed sigh.

"It's no use," whispered aloud, hoping Roxas had heard.

But there was no reply nor recognition from his Nobody.

"I'm…sorry."

There was silence amongst the four.

"…Sea Salt Ice Cream."

At this, Sora's eyes widened and he turned to look over at Pence, who was holding his head as if he had a headache. He squinted eyes and gritted his teeth; he seemed to be turning the gears in his mind to try and remember something.

"…Did Roxas…like Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"Yes! Yes he did!" Sora exclaimed. He nodded his head vigorously.

"And did he…-?"

"…skateboard?" Olette finished. She too had a hand on her head, for she was also struggling with her blurry memory.

"Yes!"

"And did he…-?"

"…Struggle lots?" Hayner concluded. Although his arms were still crossed, Sora faintly noticed the boy's head tilt to the side in contemplation.

"Yeah, he sure did!" Sora couldn't help but smile.

"This is so weird," Olette cried, her hand still clutching her head. "Why do I…seem to remember stuff I never knew whenever you're around?"

"Yeah, it's like he's got the Sixth Sense," Pence added, giving a small smile as his unrelenting headache pursued.

A smile immediately sprang onto Sora's lips.

They were remembering.

――――――――――――――――

――――――――

Sora stepped onto the metal platform of the train-car, steadying himself so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Take care, a'ight?" Hayner put a firm hand on Sora's shoulder and gave him a stern look. "Come back anytime, you hear?"

Sora nodded and waved at Pence and Olette, who also waved back in return.

"And this time, make sure you come back because you want to see _us_ – not your girlfriend's toys."

"_Accessory_," Olette rectified. Her emphasis on the word made Hayner flinch.

"Y-Yeah. What she said."

"I'll come back," Sora replied.

"Then it's a promise."

Hayner stuck out his other hand and the two shared a rigid handshake as they crossed elbows – the signature promise ritual Roxas had always done with Hayner.

Suddenly, the train's whistle shattered the serene moment, and Sora instinctively turned to look at the train.

"Looks like you'd better get on."

And as he waved goodbye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Sora could hear a faint chime of laughter and sobs from deep within. It was a subtle noise – it could barely be heard between the shouts from Hayner and the earsplitting whistle of the train. From the small sobs and chuckles, Sora could barely make out the two mumbled words:

_Thank you…_

_

* * *

_

_**-END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(A/N):** That concludes my first Roxas/Sora fic. Well, it's not REALLY a Roxas/Sora fic – it's more of a friendship fic, if than anything else. I was really inspired at the train station scene, the one where Sora cries as he leaves for Yen Sid's place. However, I was frustrated with Squeenix for not concluding Roxas's story arc regarding his "fake friends". Other than that, I hope the dialogue wasn't too confusing to follow along with, since I used italics for Roxas's prose. Thanks for reading! – Ji-Ji

_**Review? Any sort of constructive criticism and/or opinions is welcomed.**_


End file.
